Breve expresion de amor
by HikaRi Kisu
Summary: Para demostrar amor no siempre hay que usar demasiadas palabras, a veces con elegir las mejores basta **Coleccion de drabbles SasukexSakura**


**Hola mis tomodachis!!! Aqui les traigo otro de mis "trabajos" Una bonita coleccion de drabbles de mi pareja favorita Sasusaku **

**Los que me conocen (hitto) saben que siempre fui una romantica empedernida y aunque ultimamente estuve dejando esto de escribir de forma tan poetica hoy me siento nostalgica y quise hacer algo como esto, realmente espero que sea de su agrado**

**Aclaracion:**Este fic es una coleccion de los drabbles sasusaku que escribo en mis momentos de ocio, no sigue una historia, son sólo pequeñas expresiones de amor como lo dice el titulo

**Summary: **Para demostrar amor no siempre hay que usar demasiadas palabras, a veces con elegir las mejores basta

**Disclaimer: **Naruto y sus personajes pertenecen al gran Kishimoto sempai, peero me presto muy amablemente a Sasuke y Sakura para esta idea, claro que lo mas probable es que nunca se entere de este prestamo XD si bien los personajes no son mios las ideas si salieron de mi cabecita loca

**Advetencias: **No muchas, el lemon esta en veremos, por ahora solo lime, algunos textos estan el tercera persona, otros en primera, algo de OoC y AU en algunos

* * *

Breve expresion de amor

by

Mizu no Hikari

**#001 Sensations **

-¿Me amas? –le preguntó mientras entrelazaba su frágil mano con la de él, ambos tendidos bajo la sombra de un árbol en aquel día de verano

-No lo sé… -respondió él en un susurró entrecerrando los ojos sin perder de vista el azul del cielo

-¿Por qué no? –quiso saber ella sin cambiar el tono dulce de su voz

-Porque no sé qué es el amor… ¿Tú sabes? –Cuestionó haciendo más presión en su mano mientras ella medito por unos momentos la mejor respuesta-

-No creo que sea algo que se puedan explicar, las palabras no alcanzan…

-¿Tú me amabas? –Preguntó luego de varios minutos incorporándose para buscar sus pupilas de verde jade

-Sí -respondió segura sosteniéndole la mirada-

-Entonces… ¿Qué es el amor? –Volvió a cuestionar él dejando que acariciara sus cabellos azabaches-

-El amor… el amor son sensaciones –respondió sentándose sobre la hierba dibujando una sonrisa que indicaba que tenía la respuesta- tu mano sobre mi mano… _calidez, _tus ojos reflejados en mis ojos… _alegría, _tu risa volviéndose una con mi risa…_esperanza, _tu corazón latiendo al ritmo de mi corazón… _pasión, _ tu piel rozando mi piel…_ sosiego, _tu voz pronunciando mi nombre…._deleite, _tu cuerpo junto a mí cuerpo… _desenfreno, _tus labios fusionándose con mis labios…_locura _

-¿Sabes? Creo que también te amo –le dijo recostándose una vez más….

**#002 Cerezos **

Te miro y me miras… ambos estamos sumidos en el más incomodo de los silencios, mis ojos verdes se mantienen fijos en los tuyos azabaches, tengo la necesidad de hablar pero no sé qué decir, miles de sentimientos se avasallan en mi pecho cambiando con tal rapidez que me desconcierta.

_Enojo_

_Rabia _

_Frustración_

_Decepción_

_Angustia_

_Amargura_

De a poco van cambiando pasando de los insultos al llanto y es que siempre produces esos efectos en mí, no entiendo cómo es que siempre terminamos igual, basta que sueltes unas palabras y la historia se repite.

Es frustrante como puedo odiarte y amarte a la vez, ya ni recuerdo cual fue el motivo de esta pelea pero no puedo evitar enfadarme cuando estás allí frente a mí con las manos en los bolsillos y una expresión despreocupada, realmente me irritas y mis manos se mueven solas en busca de un caótico encuentro con tus mejillas pero me detengo en seco al sentir como la brisa entra por la ventana meciendo las cortinas y arrastrando hasta la habitación unos delicados cerezos que con elegancia caen en el suelo

Sigo embelesada el trayecto de la flor recordando por qué su color es mi favorito, por qué su perfume me resulta el más embriagante y por qué su belleza no tiene igual. Sonríes con sorna logrando dulcificar mi expresión. Adivinando mis pensamientos recoges la más cercana a tus pies y la colocas en mis manos para susurrarme un "te amo" repitiendo con el mismo gesto lo que por vez primera me dijiste hace años

**#003 Incoherente**

Me empujó en un acto tan brusco, tan repentino que gemí de dolor al sentir mi espalda impactar con la helada superficie de la pared, le miré con cierto temor, sus ojos centellaban con la intensidad de un fuego negro, tomó firmemente mis muñecas inmovilizándome por completo y acorralándome. Su cuerpo estaba tan próximo al mío que nuestros alientos se mezclaban volviéndose uno y el aire se perfumó con su fragancia masculina

Abrí la boca para hablar luego de eternos segundos de silencio pero antes de que las palabras salieran mis labios fueron presas de los suyos, cerré los ojos intuitivamente y me dediqué a sentir aquel dulce roce. Su mano fue aflojando el agarre poco a poco para contornear mi figura mientras me besaba salvajemente atrayendo mi cuerpo, desapareciendo por completo el espacio entre ambos sin dejar de degustar mis labios

Le rodeé el cuello con mis brazos deleitándome con las suaves caricias que me provocaban una descarga eléctrica, sentía su delicada succión, lamiendo y mordisqueando de vez en cuando mis labios tornando aquel beso más exigente, embriagada por el éxtasis de sus pasión le deje disfrutar a gusto de mi cavidad al ritmo en que mis sentidos se desvanecían e inaudibles gemidos de placer se me escapaban

Una tórrida sensación recorrió cada fibra de mi piel al momento en que se separó en busca da aire, el oxigeno inundó mis pulmones y mi respiración se convirtió en un jadeo

-Sa…Sasuke-kun –musité débilmente

Y tan rápido como vino se fue, sonrió socarronamente para luego desprenderse de mis brazos, esa no era la primera vez que lo hacía y estaba segura que no sería la última

Besos sin sentidos. Sólo eso eran para él, sólo un juego en el que nos saboreábamos mutuamente sin permiso, sin explicación… un incoherente juego al que ambos nos volvimos adictos con el pasar de los días

**#004 En secreto **

La luna brillando implacable en el cielo de verano iluminando con su tenue luz era un espectáculo digno de ver. Ese astro vigilándola desde el cielo había sido su única compañía en sus noches de soledad. Las estrellas tintineaban viéndose muy lejanas mientras una brisa fresca acariciaba su rostro provocando que entrecerrara sus ojos jade, el mortecino resplandor descendía sobre su piel nívea y sus rosados cabellos cuan pétalos de un cerezo se mecían al compas de la suave ventisca. Era una de esas tantas noches de verano en las que huía en busca de tranquilidad, sólo se escuchaba silencio a su alrededor, pasaba la media noche y como siempre la esperanza de verle le conducía hasta aquel lugar. Era su forma de recordarlo, de sentirse más cerca de él aunque los días ya le habían demostrado que no volvería, nunca imaginó que esa noche era diferente, no pensó que un par de vivaces ojos negros la miraban en sigilo y que cada noche luego de esa volvía en secreto para mirarla sin mirarla, para respirar su aroma sin estar cerca de ella, para sentir su piel sin necesidad de tocarla, para amarla sin confesárselo.

**#005 Amar no basta**

Estamos frente a frente, después de años finalmente nuestras miradas se han encontrado. Y ahora qué me dices que conmigo quieres volver no se qué hacer, me confunde tu mirada. Y es que no es fácil comprender que me quieres como yo te quiero, duele pensar que quizás sólo es un sueño que al despertar me va a lastimar todavía más pero el contacto con tu nívea piel me confirma que estás aquí, que finalmente volviste a mí. Siento que te amo y te extraño pero tengo temor por el dolor que me podrías provocar si me volvieses a dejar, te quise olvidar para desaparecer el dolor que mi corazón sentía, no lo logré, lo descubrí cuando tu beso sentí

-Te amo

¿Pero alcanza sólo con eso? Las heridas no se fueron, todavía siento miedo, en mi corazón aún está el hueco que dejaste al marcharte, estas aquí, me amas y te amo ¿Por qué no soy feliz? ¿Por qué no puedo simplemente borrar esas cicatrices que me recuerdan que me metiste? ¿Por qué no puedo desaparecer esos tristes recuerdos? Sonrió amargamente, que difícil es aceptar que no basta con amar….

* * *

**Eso es todo por ahora, si hay alguien frente a la pantalla leyendo esto le agradeceria que me lo haga saber, ya saben como ¡Reviews!!! Mi imaginacion de alimenta de reviews **

** Sigan la flecha y sere feliz **

**l**

**l**

**l**

**v  
**


End file.
